Just One Wish
by Thee Britty
Summary: She divorced him a year and a half ago and kept a HUGE secret from him.  Now she's back with her job and with something else.  Something that he wishes he knew about the entire time.  Randy/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nobody :( **

**Author's Note: So, after what? A long freaking time? I've finally posted something. I have a NEW laptop so, give me a while to update the other stories since I lost EVERYTHING I had on them. Well, not lost cause they ARE on my old laptop but my old laptop won't start so that's a bummer. But oh wells, this shall entertain me for now. I suck at titles so I'm titling this Just One Wish. I might change it later on but the title doesn't really fit this chapter. But oh wells. Anyways, I gotta hit the sheets! Later gators!**

**Read, Review, and ENJOY!**

* * *

She came face to face with the man that she had left almost a year and a half ago when she found out she was pregnant with his child. She wanted to tell him but he was just getting to where he wanted to be in his career—well, back where he wanted to be. She didn't want a child to mess that up for him so she turned in her resignation and once she was granted her release, she left and went for home to file for divorce.

He had been shocked to realize that his wife of just two years wanted a divorce and for marriage disputes. He didn't know that they'd had any irreconcilable differences or marriage disputes but he signed the papers anyways, giving her what she wanted. He didn't even get the chance to ask her why she wanted a divorce because when he got to their St. Louis home, she'd already moved out with no note. Then he heard that she was released from the WWE and he was pissed until he found out from sources that she had asked for her release.

But now, she stood there in front of him the eight month old little baby in her arms, struggling to get down. She looked wide eyed at him as she struggled to keep ahold of the moving child. He looked at the baby and he could tell that the child was his and there was no denying it either. The baby had his skin tone, his hair but the baby had her eyes, the ones he had missed looking into for so long.

"What are you doing here Cassidy?" he asked, his voice cold as ice. The tone soon matched his stare as she looked into his eyes again.

"I-I came to see my brother," She mumbled as she looked down into their child's eyes.

His eyes followed hers and looked into the child's startling green eyes before he looked at her again. And now, instead of looking pissed off and cold, he looked genuinely upset as he realized he never knew he had a child until now.

"And the baby's mine, isn't it? You had our child without even informing me you were pregnant, didn't you?" He asked, his voice raising as he did so.

Cassidy didn't know what to say so meekly, she nodded her head and glanced down at her feet. She didn't want to come face to face with him or at least not so soon anyways. She wanted to avoid him as much as she could until she had no choice but to tell him about their child, a little boy named Bentley Keith Orton.

"Randy…please, let me ex-," Cassidy started but was interrupted by another voice.

"Cassidy Grace Runnels!" she heard a voice shout from down the hallway and her cheeks turned a rosy pink color once she turned to see her older (somewhat protective) brother standing there, hands on his hips.

"Hi, Coddles," she giggled as she turned her back to Randy for the time being.

Cody marched up to her, seemingly not having noticed Randy there yet as he took Bentley out of his mother's arms and planted a kiss on the baby's rosy cheeks.

"You were supposed to be in my locker room…oh about, twenty minutes ago, what the hell? I thought you got mugged or raped or something," Cody said with that brotherly look on his face.

"Sorry, Coddles, but…" she started but once again, she was interrupted.

"You knew about my child and didn't tell me either?" Randy asked, his eyes darkening as he looked at his former protégé and stable mate.

Cody rubbed the back of his neck guiltily with one hand while he held onto Bentley with the other hand. Cassidy rolled her eyes as she noticed Randy still had a way to make sure he made everybody uncomfortable if he wasn't in the best of moods. It was sort of nice to know that he hadn't entirely changed if he even had at all.

"Randy, I _told_ him not to tell you, okay? I should have told you when I found out that I was pregnant but I was scared," Cassidy finally admitted.

"Scared? What the fuck did you have to be scared of, Cass?" Randy snapped at her a little bit.

She winced at his tone before looking at Cody, who was shooting daggers at Randy Orton with his eyes for talking to his baby sister like that. Cody was friends with Randy but he hadn't ever learned the reason why Cassidy and Randy had gotten divorced in the first place.

"All right, all right, why is there two fat asses standing in my hallway?" a loud mouthed voice could be heard from the other end of the hall.

"Jericho!" Cassidy squealed before roughly pushing Randy to the side and dashing down the hallway to envelop Chris Jericho in a hug.

"Caaaaaassi!" Jericho squealed back, mimicking her tone as he hugged her back, almost squeezing the life outta her.

Cassidy giggled as she stayed in her best friend's embrace, not wanting to let go but unfortunately she was pulled away by Randy, who didn't seemed pleased with the two touched. But that hasn't changed either.

"Could you please stick to one conversation at a time, Cassidy?" Randy hissed a little, his eyes glaring into hers but she just smiled sheepishly up at him, like she used to when she'd get distracted and he wouldn't like it.

"Sorry, Randy but I haven't seen Chris in like a month," Cassidy said without thinking what her words could do to him.

The look on Randy's face fell and was soon replaced with a hurt, broken look. He looked at Jericho and then back at Cody and Bentley, who was giggling as Cody played with the beautiful baby boy.

"Did everybody know about my child but me, Cassidy?" Randy asked, trying not to show his vulnerable side, which was hard when it came to Cassidy but he continued to struggle with the idea.

"Randy, please—," she started.

"I was _heartbroken_ after I heard that you wanted a divorce and even more so after I found out that you had _moved_ out without even thinking twice about the divorce papers. How could you do that Cassidy, how?" Randy asked, grabbing her by her upper arms softly.

"Randy, you were so busy and…I just didn't want to feel as if the baby and I were in your way to success! I wanted you to succeed and be happy with your job," Cassidy stammered, tears filling her own eyes as she watched a few tears slip out of his eyes, starting with his left eye.

"I was happy, Cassidy! I was happy with _you_!" he said, gripping her a little harder as he fought the urge not to pull her into him.

Cassidy looked down; knowing she had made a mistake divorcing him a year and a half ago but she didn't know what he would have thought. She had made a huge mistake in divorcing him and now she could never take it back.

"I was happy with you too, Randy but do you think I wanted you to resent me if I had told you I was pregnant?" Cassidy said, as a few tears managed to slip down her pretty face. "I didn't know that you could have both, okay? I was stupid to leave you and you don't think I regret it every single day? Don't you think I _wanted_ you to be there when our son was born? I wanted you there so badly, Randy but I wanted you to be so successful at what you do that I couldn't bear to be a distraction."

"A distraction? You think that giving me divorce papers without a fucking reason wasn't a distraction for the past year and a half, Cassidy?" Randy almost shouted. "I fucking waited for you to come back or at least fucking tell me why but it's now a year and a half later that you finally show up."

"I'm sorry," she said weakly as Cody and Chris both watched on, Cody's glare getting worse by the second.

"You're sorry, well I'm sure you are but we can't change what happened, now can we? But I do want to get to know my son, so what are we going to do about that?" Randy asked, crossing his arms over his strong chest after letting go of her slender arms.

"V-Vince wanted to see me, that's why I'm here," she stammered out a little as she looked into his pretty blue eyes, the ones that _still_ made her go weak in the knees.

"Let me guess he wants to re-hire you and he has this fantastic idea for a storyline for you, doesn't he?" Randy said almost sneering.

Cassidy sighed and nodded her head as she looked over at her brother, who looked beyond pissed. But she knew he wouldn't stand up to Randy or at least not yet, not until Randy did something that really, really bothered Cody.

"I…really got to go, Randy. Can we talk after the meeting, please?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He sighed but nodded his head before walking off and she burst out into more tears and soon she felt herself being wrapped in a hug. She glanced up to see Cody and Bentley both there but Cody hugging her while keeping the child calm.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Cassidy Runnels," Vince boomed with a grin as he saw the woman walk into his office.

Cassidy smiled as she sat down in the chat in front of Vince's desk and she crossed her legs, placing her hands neatly in her lap.

"Hi, Mr. McMahon," she said shyly.

It'd been almost a year and a half since they'd last spoken face to face and that's when she was asking for her release. He hadn't been happy about her asking for it but once she told him that she was pregnant, he had to let her have her wish. So unwillingly, he released her from her contract and she was free to go. But that didn't mean he left her emails and messages on her voicemail and her answering machine in the house that she now shared with her brother, Cody. And finally, she'd agreed that it was time to return.

"Cassidy, call me Vince, please. I've known you since you were a baby, there's no sense in you calling me Mr. McMahon anymore," Vince politely chided, causing the young mother to blush.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize, now let's talk about this upcoming storyline but first, you need to sign your contract, please."

Cassidy nodded her head as she watched Vince push a few piece of paper that were stapled together. She glanced over it although she already knew what the contract entailed. He had promised her more money and more vacation if she needed it. So she signed her name on the dashed line and then dated it before handing it back over to Vince with a polite smile.

"Okay, well you're aware with the current storylines, correct?" Vince asked as he looked at the re-signed diva.

"Yes."

"Good, well Stephanie wants to put you in a storyline with Randy Orton but I told her I wasn't sure that you'd feel comfortable with that being as—."

"I can be a professional, Vince; that means I can work with Randy."

"Good then. I am going to send you over to Stephanie so she can discuss the storyline with you because well, I'm no good at it. Which is why I'm the boss that hires people to explain things."

He laughed which caused her to smile and she stood up and shook his hand before she left the small put together office to head to Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's office. She continued to walk down the hallway, not paying one bit of attention before she found herself being grabbed by her arms to keep from falling as she ran into somebody so familiar.


End file.
